dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Youko
Among the rarest and most desirable bloodlines of the youko race. The Silver youko is a being who is attuned to the elemental winds themselves. They are faster, and more capable than nearly any other type of youko. A feral Youko can not take this path. Silver Haired (level 21): Gain access to the Silver youko Daily power. Silver Youko You release your spiritual power Daily ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend 2 power surges to enable activation. You gain a +3 transformation bonus. While Transformed you lose a melee damage dice, but gain +6 movement speed and have the hit points of a character 3 levels higher than you. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 1. Silver Streak (level 25): Once per encounter you may reduce your stamina by your Tier to move 1.5x your speed as an interrupt action. This counts as a teleport. Transfusion (level 29): You may reduce your stamina by your Tier to let yourself or an ally you can touch regain hitpoints equal to your surge value + your transbonus. Level 21 At-Will powers Wind blade kick You spin in the air at high speed before delivering a leg drop At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage. If you are in Silver youko form, this attack deals only 2p But uses speed for the Damage instead of strength. Slicing Wind You swing a hand, casting a wind belt that slashes at a foe. At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Air Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature, Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If an enemy is armed, their weapon flies instinct squares away in a straight line. Level 21 Encounter powers Tailwind Barrage You launch a barrage of punches that spawns a dust devil Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Primary Attack: Strength vs Reaction -2 Hit: 3p+ strength damage. Make a second attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Reaction -2 Hit: 3p+ strength damage. If both attacks hit, the opponent is dazed. SPECIAL: If you used this power while in Silver youko, the second attack, regardless of hit, creates a dust devil. this dust devil has the vaccuum effect and draws enemies towards it's eye every round. For each round while in the devil, the enemy takes your speed as additional damage. This dust devil lasts for 3 rounds. Sweeping Wind Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Stance, Air Standard Action Stance Effect: An enemy that enters your threatened area suffers tenacity damage. If an enemy begins his turn in your threatened area he suffers 1k + spirit damage. SPECIAL: If you used this power while in Silver youko, the stance provokes a trip attempt from an enemy. Level 24 Utility powers Updraft Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Immediate Re-action Teleport Trigger: An enemy declares a non ultimate attack on you Effect: Immediately move up to your move speed straight up. If this puts you beyond the attacks range, you suffer no damage. If this leaves you within the attacks range, you suffer half damage. SPECIAL: If you used this power while in Silver youko, the updraft knocks all enemies in burst 2 prone. Jetstream Rush Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Minor Action Personal Effect: you immediately charge an opponent, at the end of this charge, you may use any melee encounter or at-will power you know SPECIAL: If you used this power while in Silver youko, your charge distance is doubled. Wind through the branches Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a non ultimate burst or blast attack against you or you fall in range of one. Effect: You suffer only half damage from the attack. SPECIAL: If you used this power while in Silver youko, you mayreduce your Transformation Limit by your Tier to suffer no damage. Level 26 Daily Powers Flaying wind You swing your hand, wind belts cascading from your claws... Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature, Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Half this damage is dealt again to an opponents armor. SPECIAL: If used while in silver youko, you inflict ongoing 10 damage. Miss: If this power misses, increase your Transformation Limit by your Tier. Gale force combo An attack against separate enemies while rushing Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: Three creatures within 5 Attack: Move in a straight line up to 5 spaces before attacking, Speed vs Reflex Hit: 5p + strength damage. Regardless of out come, immediately move to the next target and repeat the attack. If all three attacks hit, the enemies are weakened and fall prone. SPECIAL: If used while in silver youko, your consecutive attacks inflict a -2 penalty for each struck opponent. Miss: If this power fails to hit any enemies, increase your Transformation Limit by your Tier, and may spend a healing surge. Level 30 Ultimate Power Cyclone Gate Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Vaccuum Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 12 Effect: You raise a whirling cyclone around the enemy that occupies his threatened area. Attempts to leave the area shove the enemy back into the eye (center square). Any ranged attacks launched through the cyclone have a -15 penalty. The enemy may attempt to fly out of the cyclone as a save. A failed save causes the enemy to strike the ground and suffer 5p damage that pierces natural DR. This effect lasts up to 5 rounds. SPECIAL: If used while in silver youko, your cyclone draws all oxygen out of the area, causing ongoing 10 suffocation as long as the enemy is in the eye.